Um dia qualquer de inverno
by MAP Miyuki Okado
Summary: um domingo de inverno frio, seus ventos trazem novidades e pessoas para vida de um baixinho. Gazette
1. Visitas, trombadas e chaves perdidas

**Ruki POV**

Em um dia qualquer de inverno, eu estava procurando a loja onde meu melhor amigo começou a trabalhar a pouco tempo, ele apenas me informou o nome da rua onde se localizava, mas me disse que eu gostaria do estilo da loja, estava absorto em meus pensamentos quando avisto uma loja visual kei/j-rocker, no mesmo instante fui até ela e entrei, pude ver três garotos, meu amigo, Shiroyama Yuu, e mais dois.

Yuu era alto, moreno, bonito, seu rosto era delicado e possuía uma jóia preta adornando seus lábios bem desenhados, nós éramos muito próximos, cúmplices, praticamente irmãos...

O outro garoto era mais baixo, cabelos pretos com um sorriso amigável e contagiante, não pude deixar de sorrir ao vê-lo, com uma inexplicável aura de mãe ao seu redor, sabe aquela sensação de que ele é preocupado com todos os mínimos detalhes, que ele vai querer proteger você e essas coisas? Foi o que eu pude sentir de longe...

MAS o que me chamou mais a atenção foi a pessoa que o moreno desconhecido conversava, era um loiro alto, se bem que qualquer um é mais alto que eu, mas isso é um mero detalhe, ele era bonito, muito bonito, um corpo bem trabalhado, forte e maravilhoso, seu rosto era como uma obra de arte, belíssimos lábios, olhos penetrantes e escuros e uma faixa que o deixava parecer fechado e enigmático e eu tive muita vontade de desvendar esse enigma, a se tive.

Não pude deixar de corar quando o loiro, sim o loiro, me olhou da cabeça aos pés parecendo me avaliar, logo voltando seu olhar para Yuu que vinha na minha direção divertido, apesar de estar tentando ganhar um campeonato de 'quem tá mais vermelho, eu ou um pimentão?', eu não pude deixar de sorrir para ele e o cumprimentei.

- Vem vou te apresentar aos meus amigos – segurou firme minha mão e me puxou sem nem esperar minha resposta – minna, esse aqui é meu irmão de consideração, Takanori Matsumoto – disse finalmente me soltando e completamente empolgado.

- Prazer, podem me chamar de Ruki se preferirem – sorri fazendo uma reverencia.

- Prazer Ruki-San, eu me chamo Uke Yutaka, ou Kai, sou o dono da loja e você o primeiro cliente a entrar na loja, pedi a Aoi-San que chamasse alguém que gostasse do estilo para aprovar a loja antes de tudo, quero opinião de alguém de fora que goste e que entenda do assunto – disse isso tão empolgado que eu tive que sorrir com a cena, mas eu então era o primeiro cliente, estava orgulhoso.

- Hoje eu não trouxe dinheiro – olhei pra Yuu triste

- Não tem problema, você pode ver, dizer o que achou e se gostar de alguma levar amanhã – o loiro que havia falado isso.

Eu o olhei confuso, não esperava ouvir ele falar alguma coisa, mas ei acorda Takanori, ele é vendedor, ele TEM que falar com os clientes, eu abri ainda mais o sorriso pra ele, como que agradecendo a dica.

- Akira Suzuki, mas prefiro que me chamem de Reita – ele sorriu para mim e eu vi um dos sorrisos mais bonitos da minha vida, pra não dizer o mais bonito, era um sorriso pequeno, sincero, tímido?

- Prazer – fiz uma reverencia – então se me dão licença vou dar uma olhada nas roupas e acessórios – virei pra Yuu e disse um tanto sério – você vai me atender, ok?

- Claro Chibi – quando ele disse isso eu fiquei muito bravo, enchi a bochecha de ar, pronto pra dar um soco não muito forte nele, mas parei antes disso percebendo que os outros me olhavam interrogativos e até mesmo divertidos.

Fiquei andando pela loja vendo as camisetas, blusas, calças, acessórios, fazia tanto tempo que queria um cinto de rebits novo, e tinha ali naquela loja tantas opções que se eu levasse todos que queria teria que vender a casa e todos os meus bens, pois realmente gostei de muitas coisas da loja.

Com algumas, muitas, roupas nas mãos e até mesmo nos braços fui ate o vestuário, depois de experimentar muitas roupas, separei três que levaria no dia seguinte, uma calça jeans escura rasgada em algumas partes, uma regata preta com um desenho aleatório em cinza bem claro e por ultimo uma camisa branca com um decote em V que ficou meio grudada em meu corpo e eu já imaginava ela com várias calças e blusas.

Quando terminei de separar, provar e de escolher o que eu REALMENTE ia levar, eu puxei Yuu pra dentro do vestuário, ficando espremido lá dentro com ele, e ele sorriu.

- Nossa Chibi, assim eu gamo... você sabe... – eu corei, e muito, mas não tinha noção do por que, simplesmente fechei a cara pra ele.

- Yuu você tem uma missão – eu disse baixo falando muito perto de seu ouvido, raspando meus lábios em sua orelha.

- E qual é? – ele disse colocando a mão em minha cintura e me trazendo mais pra perto de seu corpo.

- O telefone do loiro, claro – disse separando nossos corpos e sorrindo de forma infantil – eu quero me aproximar dele... – disse colocando a mão no queixo pensativo – Ah! E você achou que eu ia ficar com você aqui?

- Chibi você é muito mal, mas eu vou fazer isso pela nossa amizade... – dizendo isso ele saiu do vestuário um pouco rubro.

Eu e Yuu já ficamos várias vezes, não passava disso mesmo, ficadas, apenas beijos, nada de especial.

Logo sai também do vestuário indo falar com Kai.

- Adorei a sua loja, ela está aprovada, eu gostaria de levar a loja inteira, mas escolhi, por enquanto, apenas três peças, eu volto aqui amanhã, tudo bem? – falava como se o conhecesse a muito tempo...

- Claro Ruki-San e me desculpe fazê-lo vir aqui em pleno domingo, gostaria de estar passeando com a namorada ou alguém em especial não é? – ele dizia preocupado

- Não tinha nada planejado Kai-San, e namorada, nem sei o que é isso – eu ri da minha própria tragédia, eu nunca havia namorado... – ainda estou procurando alguém especial – olhei muito de relance para Reita que estava arrumando a bagunça que eu fiz.

- Que é isso, você é tão bonito, deve ter muitas garotas caídas aos seus pés na sua escola.

- Mais ou menos, estão mais nos pés dos Yuu – eu ri alto – Mas eu tenho que ir agora... Arigato por tudo – acenei e fui para a porta da loja a abri e antes de sair realmente disse mais um tchau que foi retribuídos por todos... antes da porta se fechar pude ver Reita indo falar com Yuu...

Voltei para casa com um grande sorriso no rosto, andava automaticamente pra casa, já acostumado com o caminho, a loja ficava entre a escola e a minha casa, então voltar sem prestar atenção era mais que natural pra mim, mas não ao ponto de esbarrar com alguém por ai.

- Itai – a pessoa a frente resmungou.

- Gomen ne – disse me levantando e ao estender a mão para ajudar a pessoa me deparei com um menino lindo, parecia uma menina, mas mais lindo, olhos cor de amêndoa, cabelo descolorado, repicado e arrepiado atrás, alto, pelo menos parecia, mesmo caído no chão, um corpo bonito, principalmente as coxas que estavam cobertas por uma calça justa e um rosto delicadamente feminino.

- Arigato – ele sorriu ao segurar minha mão e se levantando com minha ajuda e eu percebi que ele era lindo quando sorria.

- Gomen ne – repeti o pedido.

- Não se preocupe eu também estava distraído – ele riu divertido – tenho que ir, ja ne...

Eu fiquei ali vendo ele se afastando e quando ele já estava a alguns passos de distancia eu voltei a caminhar em direção a minha casa, mas mesmo depois do esbarrão eu continuava pensativo, principalmente depois disso, eu queria conhecê-lo, saber mais sobre ele, eu não senti vontade de conhecê-lo com outras intenções como com Reita, não que eu quisesse só ficar com ele, mas era um dos meus objetivos, com esse loiro era apenas sua amizade que me importava, não senti atração amorosa, apenas amigável, como com o Yuu, uma linda amizade.

Nossa, já estava na porta de casa procurando as chaves, mas onde elas estavam? Estavam no bolso da calça, tinha certeza, mas procurei em todos os lugares que poderiam estar as chaves em minhas roupas, cada bolso, cada lugarzinho que ela pudesse ter entrado pra me irritar e eu tava ficando louco...

Se minha mãe descobrisse que eu perdi a chave de novo em menos de dois meses eu morreria, então fui pra casa do Yuu, mandei uma mensagem avisando, não queria ouvir de novo as mesmas broncas, minha irresponsabilidade, minha infantilidade, meu egoísmo, era sempre isso que jogava na minha cara.

"Tenho vergonha de sair com você assim na rua, cadê o meu filho que me obedecia? Por que você ficou rebelde?" ela dizia isso com tanta tristeza que até fazia parecer que eu era tão ruim assim pra ela, eu ajudava em casa como podia.

Obedecia ela sempre, mas gostava dos meus brincos e do meu cabelo ruivo, de maquiagem, do meu violão, mesmo não tocando como o Yuu, gostava de bandas de rock, gostava também de andar com roupas chamativas, sem falar que quando ela soubesse da parte que eu sentia atração por homem era capaz dela cortar o meu órgão reprodutor em fatias e dar pros cachorros comer e depois ainda me expulsar de casa, isso era um caso a parte...

Mas me doía tanto ouvir isso dela, eu envergonhava ela, só por querer ser do meu jeito, não era bom ter sua própria personalidade? Por que então ela não me deixava trabalhar a minha e ser como EU quisesse?

Estava prestes a chorar, só de pensar nisso me entristecia, quando cheguei na frente da casa do Yuu e o vi abrindo a porta e olhando para mim.

- Ru? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Brigou de novo com sua mãe? – ele veio ate mim e eu sorri com sua preocupação exagerada.

- Nada, só fiquei triste, mas passa logo se eu passar a noite aqui, tem problema?

- Claro que não, mas algum motivo especial?

- Perdi as chaves, não quero ouvir as coisas de sempre, sabe como é né?

Ele apenas resmungou alguma coisa e me puxou pra dentro da casa grande que possuía e que morava sozinho, sorte dele, os pais trabalhavam na Europa, rodando de país em país e voltavam apenas nas férias.

Não precisávamos de palavras, sorri e fui subindo as escadas, ele sabia que deixaria minha mochila, na qual nunca me separava, no quarto dele, tomaria um banho e logo depois prepararia a janta.

E logo estava no seu banheiro tirando a roupa quando eu percebi que eu não tinha o que vestir depois do banho, sai enrolado na toalha e berrei que ele separasse alguma roupa pra mim, berrei no corredor, afinal ele deveria estar no andar de baixo assistindo TV, voltei para o banheiro e terminei de me despir e entrei debaixo da água quentinha, depois de tanto tempo no frio, mesmo agasalhado não era legal, eu merecia um banho quentinho.

Um pouco depois de entrar no Box pude ouvi-lo entrar no banheiro e mexer em suas gaveta, logo saindo de seu quarto me deixando sozinho novamente.

Me deixei relaxar sob a água quente que parecia abraçar o meu pequeno corpo, fechei os olhos e me vi pensando no loiro que esbarrara mais cedo e logo a imagem dele foi substituída pelo loiro que me fez criar um novo objetivo em meio a tantos outros que eu já tinha, ele se era prioridade...

Começando a me lavar, finalmente, não parava de pensar em como seria beijar aqueles lábios, deveria ser doce, mais doce que qualquer lábio, ate mesmo que o do Yuu... A se ele me pegasse pensando isso ele ficaria muito bravo, mas como ficaria Reita ao saber que penso essas coisas dele?

Tadinho deve estar descansando inocentemente enquanto eu penso cenas, situações e formas de beijar sua boca... melhor sair do banho e comer alguma coisa, depois desses pensamentos sai desliguei o chuveiro e antes de sair do Box peguei uma toalha e me sequei, ao sair peguei outra e passei pelos cabelos, para secá-los.

Sai do banheiro e vi um pijama meu em cima de sua cama de casal, como eu não lembrava que tinha esquecido aquele pijama ali fazia alguns dias... ao me aproximar pude ver que tinha um bilhete sobre ele, eu o peguei e li, sorrindo de felicidade, me vesti e desci para preparar a janta.

Ao passar pela sala vi Yuu colocando as novas cordas em sua guitarra, sorri para mim mesmo, afinal ele estava de costa a mim, e fui para a cozinha, sabia o que ele gostava e faria exatamente isso naquela noite, afinal ele tinha cumprido a missão dele.

Fiz um espaguete ao molho quatro queijos, era rápido de ser feito e logo estava pronto para ser servido, sem fazer barulho arrumei a mesa e toquei seu ombro.

- Ru! Nossa que susto – ele tirava os fones de ouvido.

- A janta ta pronta Yuu – sorri feliz – vem que você sabe que eu não gosto de chamar várias vezes não sabe?

Ele se levantou e foi ate a mesa me acompanhando, sorrindo ao ver o que eu tinha preparado para ele daquela vez.

- Arigato Ru – ele disse se sentando – Vou me servir.

Me sentei também e esperei que ele tivesse se servido para me servir.

- Itadakimasu – dissemos juntos e começamos a comer.

- Esthá buito costoso Ru – ele disse com a boca cheia e eu não pude evitar rir da cena.

- Não tenta falar de boca cheia Yuu fica muito estranho – estava gargalhando alto e ele apenas sorrio sem graça, quando estava mais controlado do ataque de risos voltei a comer e realmente minha comida estava muito gostosa.

- Yuu, eu acho que perdi a chave quando esbarrei com um loiro no caminho pra casa hoje mais cedo – estava quase terminando quando disse isso.

- Ele era bonito assim pra você não ter percebido que perdera a chave? – ele já esta se servindo novamente.

- Ele É muito bonito, porque não morreu ainda, ou espero que não, mas não chega perto do Reita – que sorriso idiota era aquele que eu lancei? Por Kami-Sama eu tava virando uma bichinha louca mesmo.

- E sabe o nome dele? – Yuu que estava completamente desinteressado na conversa ficou interessado quase que instantaneamente.

- Eu não perguntei, mas nunca o vi por aqui no bairro, será que ele mudou recentemente? – fiquei pensativo na hora.

- Tomara que tenha ido parar no mesmo colégio que o nosso se tiver mudado.

Sorri para ele em resposta, coloquei uma ultima garfada de macarrão na boca fiquei pensando enquanto esperava ele terminar de comer para retirar as coisas da mesa, o que não demorou, ele me ajudou a tirar a mesa.

- Yuu... – disse completamente dengoso.

- Que foi pequeno? – ele disse afagando meus cabelos.

- To com sono... vamos dormir? Ou você vai ficar mexendo na sua preciosidade? – apontei para a guitarra.

- Só vou guardar e já subo, vai subindo que eu já vou – ele me deu um selinho, fazíamos sempre isso quando íamos dormir juntos.

Subi e preparei a cama para dormirmos, como estava frio peguei mais um cobertor e o coloquei na cama e realmente ele não demorou para aparecer no quarto, sorriu pra mim e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho.

Isso demorou, e muito, estava quase dormindo assistindo TV quando ele sai de toalha, apesar de tudo, eu não pude evitar olhar pro corpo dele, era um corpo bonito, e ele tirou a toalha e se trocou ali mesmo, eu o olhava na maior cara de pau, um pouco, muito, vermelho, ele terminou de colocar o pijama e se deitou ao meu lado, me puxando para um abraço carinhoso.

Beijei seus lábios, pedindo passagem para explorar sua boca e ela foi concedida, nos beijamos carinhosamente, eu o via como um irmão e eu não via motivos para não fazer isso, era uma forma de dizer que gostava demais dele, sabia que se namorasse teria que parar com isso, mas nem tudo é perfeito, por isso não queria namorar.

Me separei do beijo e coloquei a cabeça sobre seu peito aproveitando o carinho que ele fazia em minhas costas para relaxar e adormecer.

**~ Aoi POV ~**

Ele mais uma vez me beijou, eu sabia, ele sabia, que entre nós não aconteceria mais sentimentos nenhum, isso nos havia machucado uma vez e não queria repetir isso, ficávamos as vezes, apenas por ficar, mas nenhum sentimento mais surgiu em meu coração alem de carinho, amizade e amor fraterno, e esperava que para ele também não, isso seria possível.

Estava feliz que ele tenha se interessado pelo Reita, ele parece ser alguém muito legal e eu não gostaria de entregar o meu baixinho, meu irmão, meu amigo, e todas essas coisas que ele era para mim, para um qualquer.

Ele sempre tem um sorriso nos lábios, se alguém o fizesse desaparecer eu matava a pessoa, bateria na pessoa até o lado de dentro ir para fora e o lado de fora ir para dentro¹ sem a mínima dó do infeliz.

Claro que eu fiquei intrigado com o loiro que ele comentou que esbarrou mais cedo, eu não o conheço, como vou saber que é alguém bom para ele? Mesmo que apenas ele possa saber isso, eu me preocupava e muito com esse pequeno.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei acariciando as costas dele e senti algumas vezes ele quase ronronar de felicidade, sei apenas que foi muito tempo, e o sono estava tomando conta de mim, até que me entreguei a ele e dormi tranqüilamente com o garoto que eu tanto queria proteger em meus braços, que até o momento era o lugar mais seguro que ele poderia ficar.

"Durma bem pequeno" foi o que pensei antes de adormecer.

oOoOoOoOoOo

¹ alguém já assistiu um filme chamado coração de cavaleiro?

Ou alguma coisa assim? Essa frase foi retirada do filme, eu sempre rio pacas quando ele fala isso, ai eu não pude deixar de colocar aqui né!


	2. Volta as aulas

**Ruki POV**

Acordei com o celular tocando e com certeza me assustei, meio desnorteado fui até a mochila e apertei o botão para que o celular parasse de tocar.

- Ru-chan, pra que deixar tão alto? – a voz manhosa de Yuu soou pelo ambiente e eu o vi deitado preguiçosamente na cama.

- Se for mais baixo que isso eu não acordo... e já são 5:30 da manhã, anda Aoi! Acorda! – pulei em cima dele.

Ele me abraçou como se eu fosse um bichinho de pelúcia.

- Vamos dormir pequeno... – beijou meus lábios nesse momento.

- Yuu – disse manhoso – não esquece que hoje é SEGUNDA-FEIRA!!! – berrei a ultima palavra – Volta as aulas! – eu já estava em pé na cama puxando os cobertores do moreno.

Ele resmungou algo que eu imagino que seja tipo, só mais cinco minutos, peguei minha mochila e fui pro banheiro me trocar, sai sem fazer nenhum barulho vendo um Yuu adormecido, desci as escadas e comecei a procurar algo para comer.

Por fim peguei uns pães doces, pão de forma, frios, e fiz um suco de laranja.

Estava indo chamá-lo para comer quando ele aparece arrumado na porta.

- Pensei que eu teria que te chamar, fico feliz que esteja mais responsável Shiroyama-San – disse em tom de brincadeira.

- E o que você preparou para o café da manhã? – ele perguntou sorrindo pra mim.

- Só o suco, o resto já tinha, não se esqueça da minha preguiça matutina... – o segui e sentei também.

- Itadakimasu – dissemos juntos, começando a comer.

Eu comi apenas um pão doce e meio copo de suco, ele estava devorando tudo que via pela frente, quando terminei de comer, esperei que ele terminasse também, o que não demorou muito, nós nem conversamos direito, acho que era a fome.

- Ei Ru... – ele chamou minha atenção – você vai pegar seu dinheiro antes ou depois de ir pra escola?

- Hmm... – pensei por um instante – vou pegar antes, vou entrar pela janela do quarto e depois vamos para a escola, okay?

- Você quem sabe, mas é melhor irmos então, se não vamos nos atrasar – ele se levantou sorrindo e nós pegamos nossas coisas e fomos para minha casa.

Pulei a janela, peguei o material que precisava, dinheiro, troquei de roupa, enfim, atrasei nós dois, sai pela janela, e Yuu me olhava um pouco, muito, impaciente.

- Gomen ne Yuu-Chan, eu não podia ir com aquela roupa de ontem pra escola – sorri infantil – mas não fica assim, eu nem passei maquiagem pra ir mais rápido – fiz uma carinha de choro.

- Okay, okay, vamos logo...

Estávamos atrasados, e muito, então praticamente corríamos para a escola, sem perder o sorriso eu puxava Aoi que ria com a cena.

- Por que tanta alegria?

- Não sei, só to feliz... e você? Por que sorri tanto?

- Por que você é fofo e me alegra

Eu fiquei um pouco sem graça com o que ele me falou, mas nada que me deixasse sem jeito, chegamos na escola e fomos para a nossa sala, sentamos em nossas cadeiras na fileira da janela, e ficamos conversando com uns amigos, mas lógico, veio uma menina falar com o Yuu.

- Yuu-San – a garota dizia envergonhada, isso me dava náuseas – gostaria de falar com você, em particular – ela olhou disfarçadamente pra mim, ou pelo menos tentou – onegai...

Ambos saíram da sala, ele receberia outra declaração de amor, o incrível é que essa menina tinha ido lá em casa na semana passada pra fazer a mesma coisa, mas era pra mim a declaração e foi muito ridícula falando da minha relação com o Yuu, queria ver o que Yuu faria com ela, usá-la, ou simplesmente cortar o mal pela raiz.

Não se passou muito tempo e eu vejo a menina correndo, provavelmente pro banheiro, com as mãos no rosto e Yuu voltando calmamente para a sala de aula.

- O que ela falou? – perguntei sério.

- "Eu sei que você e o Takanori-San terminaram já faz tempo, mas vocês parecem se gostarem tanto, mas se vocês não estão juntos por que você não me dá uma chance? Se vocês terminaram é por que algo entre vocês não deu certo, fica comigo, eu sei que eu posso ser melhor que ele, e você também sabe..." ai nessa hora eu falei que ela não podia. – Yuu imitou a voz feminina e isso só me deixou com mais raiva.

- NOSSA QUE FILHA DA PU...

- Matsumoto-san, eu recomendo que você não termine a sua frase e que se sente – só então eu percebi algumas coisas, que eu havia levantado, que o professor estava na sala e que ele era muito, mas muito mais chato do que eu imaginava.

Me sentei muito vermelho, não era vermelho de vergonha, mas de raiva, como ela podia falar aquilo de mim, ela nunca seria melhor que eu a partir do momento que era uma vadia, tinha ido na minha casa, pediu pra ficar comigo, ficou se insinuando com uma roupinha de biscate, e agora pedia pra ficar com meu melhor amigo, que pouca vergonha era essa? Em que mundo nós estamos? Aposto que ela já tinha dado pra todos os garotos do colégio...

- Blá, blá, blá, blá Whiskas sachê, blá, blá, blá, blá, volta as aulas, blá, blá, blá, blá, terceiro e quarto bimestre, blá, blá, blá, blá, aluno novo – e a partir daí eu comecei a prestar atenção no que ele falava – espero que vocês se dêem bem com ele, e que ele saiba escolher as amizades – ele olhava para mim e para Yuu, até parece que éramos péssima influencia, não éramos boas, mas péssimas já era exagero.

O garoto novo entrou e eu vi aquele loiro que eu tinha esbarrado no dia anterior, lá na minha sala, eu não pude deixar de sorrir ao vê-lo e ele percebeu que eu estava lá e sorriu para mim.

- Prazer, meu nome é Takashima Kouyou, eu me mudei para cá esse fim de semana, espero fazer bons amigos – ele olhava para mim, com certeza.

- Sente-se do lado do Shiroyama-San, infelizmente o único lugar vago.

- Aposto que não é infelicidade sentar ali, por acaso Shiroyama-San é um péssimo aluno? – ele sorriu para o professor.

- Veja como quiser, sente-se para que eu comece minha aula – e foi o que Takashima fez, se sentando ao lado de Yuu sorrindo para ele que ficou vermelho.

Absolutamente ninguém alem dos nerds prestavam atenção na aula dele, e hoje não havia sido diferente, todos estavam distraídos com alguma coisa, eu escrevendo algumas idéias, Yuu desenhando, e Takashima, eu não tinha nem idéia do que ele estava fazendo quando aparece um bilhete na minha mesa, eu abri e li.

'Olá garoto distraído, qual o seu nome?'

'Matsumoto Takanori, mas pode me chamar de Ruki'

'Me chame de Uruha, não gosto muito do meu nome...'

'Sei como é isso... por acaso ontem, quando nós caímos, você viu se eu perdi minhas chaves?'

'Se eu tivesse visto eu te falaria na hora não?'

'É verdade xD'

'Se quiser eu ajudo a procurar...'

'Nem precisa se preocupar, mas arigato'

E ficamos trocando bilhete por uns dez minutos, mas justo nessa hora eu passei no pior momento.

- Matsumoto-San, pra fora agora – o professor falou extremamente sério.

- Sensei, a culpa foi minha, pedi para que Takanori-San me mostrasse o colégio durante o intervalo – ele estava tentando me ajudar, que bonitinho, normalmente Yuu faria isso.

- Então os DOIS pra fora da sala, eu não vo...

- Sensei, acho que expulsá-los da aula prejudicaria-os demais... afin...

- Quieto Shiroyama-San, estou cansado de você interferir sempre que Matsumoto-San faz algo que o complique, tirá-los ou não da sala, não faria diferença a partir do momento que nenhum deles estavam prestando atenção na minha aula, os três pra fora, agora!!

Nem esperamos ele mandar de novo e já estávamos fechando a porta da sala.

-Yuu não acredito que você fez isso? – disse bravo para ele.

- AAAA CHIBI!! – ele quase berrou isso – eu não queria ficar sozinho lá, e também achei que ele relevaria a situações de vocês.

- Arigato Shiroyama-San – Uruha sorria meigamente para ele.

- Me chame de Yuu ou de Aoi – ele retribuiu o sorriso meio sem jeito.

- Então, vamos ficar aqui no corredor e em pé? – disse quebrando aquele silêncio.

- Tem algum lugar que podemos ir? – perguntou Uruha.

- Vamos pra quadra, não teve ter aula de E.F agora – ele nem esperou nossa resposta e já saiu andando, nós dois apenas o seguimos sem muita opção.

Dito e feito, não havia ninguém na quadra, então sentamos na arquibancada e começamos a conversar, conhecendo melhor o loiro, Aoi até tentava disfarçar, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos do loiro, parecia até analisar ele sempre que podia.

Descobrimos que ele, assim como eu, adorava Luna sea e começou a tocar guitarra por que queria ser tão bom quanto o Sugizo, que já tocava muito bem pra quem havia começado a tocar a menos de dois anos, gostaria de fazer uma banda de garagem, Yuu adorou a idéia, mas eu era muito tímido pra isso e me recusei, afinal só guitarra e vocal não era o suficiente para uma banda.

Ele é um ano mais velho que eu e um mais novo que o Yuu, sim o Yuu havia repetido um ano, isso na oitava série, mas isso é pra explicarmos outro dia, claro que não ficaríamos na quadra o dia inteiro, quando o sinal tocou saímos correndo para não levarmos outra bronca.

Chegamos na sala de aula antes da professora e começamos a rir que nem idiotas pela correria que passamos, até por que eu quase fui de cara pro chão e tinha sido muito engraçada a cena, mas claro que alegria de estudante dura pouco e a coordenadora entrou juntamente com a professora de matemática.

- Takashima-San, Shiroyama-San e Takanori-San, vocês três terão que cumprir a detenção, por terem atrapalhado a aula de Biologia.

- O QUÊ? – Yuu havia ficado indignado com isso, e o seu trabalho como ficaria, podia até imaginar o que se passava na cabeça

- Isso que o senhor ouviu – ela podia ser mais educada, segurei a mão de Yuu antes que ele se ferrasse mais, pude ouvir Uruha resmungando algo que realmente não dava pra entender.

A coordenadora saiu da sala e a professora começou a falar do final do ultimo semestre e um monte de coisas que eu nem me importei.

- Yuu, a gente sempre dá um jeito, nem que for pra passar fome, vamos dar um jeito nisso okay? – disse baixo acalmando ele.

Ele se resumiu a olhar pela janela, eu decidi prestar atenção na aula, já que matemática era uma matéria que eu ia razoavelmente bem eu tinha que continuar dessa forma para que minha mãe não me matasse pelas outras notas baixas.

Uruha estava ouvindo musica, os fones tampados pelo cabelo, o que fez com que a professora nem percebesse, ele copiava o que estava na lousa e eu me perguntava se ele tava entendendo, pois eu estava começando a boiar na matéria.

A professora mandou alguns exercícios, eu senti alguma dificuldade para resolvê-los, mas nada que eu não terminasse até o fim da aula, que não demorou muito.

Na troca de professores peguei o telefone de Aoi e fui para o banheiro enquanto Aoi explicava o plano pro Uruha.

Me tranquei em um Box e pensei no que dizer, tinha que ser rápido, disquei e esperei que atendessem.

- Escola Higashikou, bom dia – a secretaria atendeu.

- Bom dia, eu sou o responsável pelo aluno Shiroyama Yuu, meu nome é Shiroyama Hitoshi – disse com a voz mais grossa e mais séria que o normal.

- Pois não, em que posso ajudá-lo? – ela perguntou depois, que provavelmente, verificou se os dados batiam.

- Eu esqueci de avisá-lo e de comunicar a escola que ele tem uma consulta medica e tem que sair uma aula mais cedo.

- Okay, eu estarei comunicando ao coordenador e ao aluno, algo mais? – perguntou prestativa.

- Não somente isso, e diga que o estarei esperando no consultório, por gentileza...

- Claro...

- Obrigado, tenha um bom dia e bom trabalho – antes de ouvir a resposta da moça já havia desligado e sai quase correndo para a sala de aula.

Uruha me olhava incrédulo com a situação, como se não fosse funcionar, era a segunda vez que faziamos isso e na primeira funcionou perfeitamente, então nessa não teria por que falhar, uma vez que eu usei uma desculpa diferente.

As aulas correram normalmente, Uruha apreensivo, Aoi aparentemente mais calmo e eu completamente relaxado, era o único que tinha certeza que o plano funcionaria.

Um pouco antes do intervalo entra a coordenadora novamente.

- Shiroyama Yuu, Takashima Kouyou e Matsumoto Takanori, vocês vão cumprir a detenção nos intervalos de hoje e amanhã, entenderam? – nós apenas acenamos que sim com a cabeça, com cara de perdidos – Shiroyama-San, seu responsável pediu para avisar que você sairá uma aula mais cedo e que é para ir para uma consulta medica, que seu tio o estará esperando no consultório, apenas isso, desculpe interromper a sua aula Sensei – ela saiu apresada.

Não demorou muito para que o sinal tocasse, nós três levantamos e fomos para a sala de detenção.

- Como você fez isso? – perguntou Uruha impressionado.

- Eu fingi ser o Tio do Yuu e disse que ele tinha médico e você Yuu se não me esperar na pracinha eu corto o seu pipi fora, entendeu? – disse ameaçador.

- Claro que entendi Ru-Chan, afinal você salvou minha pele e meu emprego – ele sorriu.

- Ótimo! – entramos na sala e passamos o intervalo mais tedioso das nossas vidas.

O professor falava sobre nossas posturas em sala de aula, que nós não éramos bons alunos, que nunca entraríamos em uma boa escola, nunca teríamos um bom emprego dessa forma, e sinceramente nenhum de nós prestamos a mínima atenção e agradecemos intimamente pelo sinal ter soado.

O restante das aulas foi bem mais agradável com esse peso a menos para resolver e por isso talvez tenha passado tão rápido, as aulas pareciam não render nada, os professores mal entravam e já saiam.

- Tchau Ruki, até amanhã – Yuu falou pra mim, o professor olhava desconfiado a saída de Yuu, então resolvi entrar no disfarce.

- Ja ne Yuu, amanhã você passa lá em casa neah? Pra gente vir juntos? – perguntei fazendo bico.

- Claro, desculpa não voltar com você hoje, meu tio não me avisou antes, ai complica neah?

- Não se preocupa, não tem problema, vai lá antes que você se atrasse.

- Shiroyama-San, poderia se retirar logo?

- Claro Sensei, apenas um minuto – ele virou-se para mim e depositou um beijo em minha bochecha, depois virou-se para Uruha – Até mais Uruha – e repetiu o gesto com o loiro que corou, depois disso Aoi saiu da sala.

Mesmo com o professor incrédulo por causa da cena que tinha visto o restante da aula correu normalmente, tudo bem que mesmo por pouco tempo sentia saudades dos comentários de Yuu e das cutucadas que ele me dava para me irritar, eu adorava tanto esse menino, ele era realmente como um irmão, por mais que me irritasse eu não conseguia ficar realmente bravo com ele, ele era muito especial pra mim.

Uruha estava bem interessado na aula de inglês, eu já sabia bem a matéria então eu nem prestei muita atenção no que ele falava e comecei a escrever novamente, e não demorou muito para que o sinal tocasse, eu estava guardando o material quando vejo Uruha do meu lado.

- Obrigado por me esperar – sorri colocando o ultimo caderno na mochila e a fechando.

- Que é isso, você me ajudou a esconder a detenção da minha mãe – ele sorriu.

- Okay, vamos? – me levantei e saímos da sala.

Ele apenas me acompanhou e fomos quietinhos até a saída da escola.

- Você vai pra que lado? – ele me perguntou ao chegarmos no portão da escola.

- Eu vou praquele lado lá – apontei um caminho que mais adiante tinha uma praça – e você?

- Eu vou ao contrario de você, até amanhã – ele me beijou na bochecha.

- Até – disse acenando e indo encontrar Yuu que deveria estar lá na praça.

Ao chegar na praça não demorou muito para encontrar um Yuu sentado num banco próximo a uma arvore, lendo um livro e ouvindo música, completamente intelectual, eu sorri com a cena e me aproximei dele, sentando ao seu lado.

- Oi Aoi! – disse meigamente para ele.

- Oi Ru-Chan – ele disse sorrindo.

- Nee Aoi, o que foi aquilo na escola? Você e o Uruha heim? – não escondi o meu ciúmes.

- Eu não sei, eu acho que ele é uma boa pessoa Ru-Chan, por quê?

- Normalmente você não se despede assim das pessoas, e sei lá, no fundo fiquei feliz, mesmo não sendo mais o único que você trate assim – sinceramente o sorriso que dei deve ter sido um dos mais bonitos da minha vida.

- Faz tanto tempo que eu não te vejo sorrindo assim pequeno – ele me abraçou e eu não consegui ficar bravo com o apelido.

- Yuu – eu disse depois de um tempo sentindo o calor daquele abraço – melhor você ir trabalhar não?

- Claro – ele se separou de mim e se levantou e estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar também, mesmo que fosse desnecessário, a segurei e me levantei.

Não demorou muito para chegarmos na loja, ele entrou na frente e eu o acompanhei, não havia nenhum cliente, mas pela cara de Kai já havia tido alguns clientes no dia.

- Boa tarde – Yuu disse acenando para Kai e Reita.

- Boa tarde – Kai veio até nós dois todo feliz – Eu já vendi cinco peças de roupa, e Rei-Kun vendeu três – ele disse todo feliz.

- Que bom Kai-Kun – eu disse tão empolgado quanto ele – Ah! Boa tarde, Kai-kun e Reita-San – sorri para ambos

Como Reita não havia me dado permissão para chamá-lo com o Kun, decidi tratá-lo com o San mesmo, mas ele torceu o nariz ao ouvir como o chamei.

- Deixe de formalidades, só Reita está bom – ele sorriu e eu quase derreti.

- Okay – sorri feliz com a informação – vocês não venderam as roupas que eu separei neah?

- Claro que não Ruki-Chan, estão na sobreloja... Pega pra ele Rei-Kun?

- Eu pego, aproveito e deixo meu material lá em cima – se pronunciou Aoi.

- Arigato – sorri para o amigo.

Não demorou quase nada e ele veio com as peças de roupas nas mãos, paguei por elas, colocaram numa sacola pra mim e eu coloquei na bolsa, ficamos conversando um pouco, falamos sobre varias coisas, Reita mal abria a boca, mas quando o assunto chegou em bandas, nossa, não deve um que conseguiu ficar queito, descobrimos que Kai toca bateria a anos, e Reita ganhou seu baixo aos quinze ou dezesseis anos.

- Ah! Agora que eu lembrei Ruki-Kun, ontem quando tava arrumando a loja, eu encontrei uma chave, como não era nem do Aoi, nem do Kai, só pode ser sua, estou enganado?

- É sim!! Que bom que você achou ela, estaria ferrado sem ela... – eu ia continuar a falar, mas o sinal de que a porta foi aperta tocou e todos nós olhamos para ela.

Um cara alto, alto pra caramba, com o cabelo colorido, algumas tatuagens na mão e piercings, um no lábio inferior como o do Aoi, um no nariz e um na sobrancelha, ele era lindo e com um ar de mais velho e experiente, eu ainda estava boquiaberto quando Kai se levantou e foi até ele, não demorou muito para que ficasse completamente corado, provavelmente o alto devia estar cantando Kai, afinal ele também é bonito.

Kai acompanhou o alto até o vestuário com um monte de roupa e esperou que o alto se trocasse, a cada roupa nova eu via Kai ficando cada vez mais sorridente e vermelho.

Não demorou muito para ouvir o sinal da porta novamente e entrarem duas garotas, uma de cabelos rosa e outra de cabelos laranja, dessa vez foi Reita que foi até elas, achei melhor ir embora, não queria atrapalhar.

- Aoi, eu já vou ta? – disse me levantando.

- Já Ru?

- Eu não quero atrapalhar...

- Você nunca atrapalha, mas bem, se você achar melhor – ele se levantou também.

- Amanhã nos falamos – beijei sua bochecha – passa em casa viu... – fui até Kai.

- Ruki-Chan, algum problema? – perguntou ficando um pouco sério.

- Nenhum, eu tenho que ir pra casa, apenas isso.

- Já? Fica mais... – ele pediu

- Eu gostaria, mas não dá...

Kai ia responder algo, ele ia...

- Como estou? – perguntou o mais alto para Kai, ele usava uma regata preta, que deixava a mostra algumas das muitas tatuagens que ele tinha, uma calça que eu juro que devia ser uns dois números menores que o que ele usaria normalmente e um all star.

- Está ótimo... ficou muito bem em você.

- E você pequeno? O que achou? – eu nem pude contestar como ele me chamou...

- Está bonito, mas vai passar frio só com isso...

- Eu tenho uma blusa perfeita para usar com essa roupa lá em casa – ele sorriu pra mim – eu fico feliz que tenha te agradado... – ele piscou pra mim e eu apenas corei – você trabalha aqui?

- Ele é apenas um anexo da loja – riu Reita ao passar por mim com as duas garotas.

- Um anexo pequeno, mas muito bonito, muito bonito mesmo – ele passou as costas de suas mãos por minha bochecha, me deixando mais vermelho, se é que era possível, mas eu sentia minha bochecha cada vez mais quente.

Senti algo vibrar no meu bolso e eu agradeci, peguei o celular e vi a mensagem da minha mãe perguntando se eu não tinha mais casa.

- Se me dão licença, eu realmente tenho que ir, ja ne – acenei para Reita, Kai e para Aoi.

Fui correndo metade do caminho, então eu voltei a andar normal, muito envergonhado com aquilo, por que aquele alto tinha falado assim comigo, poxa, ele não me conhecia, por que fez coisas tão intimas e ainda na frente do Reita, aaaa que vergonha eu tava sentindo

PUTS! Falando no Reita, na verdade pensando, eu esqueci de pegar a chave, mas eu não quero voltar lá hoje, melhor encarar minha mãe brava, com esses pensamentos eu toquei a minha própria campainha.

- Perdeu a chave neah? – minha mãe perguntou praticamente me acusando.

- Não, eu esqueci na casa do Yuu – eu disse a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça.

- Espero que esteja falando a verdade – ela retrucou.

- Eu não tenho por que mentir mãe, posso entrar? – ela me deu passagem.

- E quando você pretende pegar sua chave de volta?

- Amanhã o Yuu leva na escola pra mim – sorri.

Minha casa era grande, tipicamente japonesa, herdada da minha bisavó, era grande, toda varandada e porta de correr em todos os cômodos da casa, até mesmo na porta de entrada, um quintal com um laguinho razoavelmente grade e alguns kingyos nele.

Fui para o meu quarto e fiquei lá fazendo algumas lições, depois coloquei um CD da Luna Sea pra tocar e comecei a imitar o vocal, fiquei brisando nas músicas por um bom tempo, então eu decidi que tomar um banho me faria muito bem.

No banheiro enchi a banheira e quando estava quase cheia me despi, como antigamente o banho era quase um ritual e minha casa era um cenário típico, por que não fazer esse ritual não é mesmo? Até um tempo depois do meu pai se separar da minha mãe a banheira era aquecida de forma tradicional, mas minha mãe trocou por uma banheira que a água vinha quentinha naturalmente.

Entrei na banheira sentindo meus músculos relaxarem e isso me fez muito bem, fiquei um tempo na água, apenas sentindo o calor da água me envolvendo e pensando no dia que eu tive, era estranho tudo isso acontecer de repente.

Sai da banheira e me lavei e voltei para a banheira, era tão gostoso, eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei lá, mas minha mãe veio me chamar pra jantar, eu sai d'água, minha pele estava toda enrugada, afinal uma hora dentro d'água era natural que enrugasse mesmo.

Me troquei e fui para a cozinha, minha mãe estava me esperando com cara de poucos amigos.

- Sabe que eu detesto chamar e ficar esperando.

- Gomen ne – me sentei e comecei a me servir.

Comemos em silêncio, nem uma palavra foi trocada, não que isso fosse ruim, mas não era bom... tirei a mesa e arrumei a cozinha.

Voltei para o quarto e fiquei na minha varanda observando as estrelas, quando a campainha tocou, eu fui atender, eu juro que pensei que podia até ser os pais do Yuu falando que entraram de férias antes do planejado e vieram nos visitar, menos quem eu vi ao atender...


	3. Noite de surpresas

**Ruki POV**

- U-uruha? – perguntei sem entender nada, ele estava com uma feição triste – aconteceu alguma coisa? Quer entrar? – dei passagem para que ele entrasse.

- Ruki-Chan, eu posso dormir aqui? – perguntou corado e só então eu vi que ele estava com uma bolsa nas costas.

- claro – sorri – etto... como descobriu onde moro?

- Depois da escola, fui no mercado aqui perto, vi você e sua mãe entrando, então presumi que era aqui...

- Ah! Entendi! Entra, ta frio aqui fora, vem tomar um banho, jantar, fazer alguma coisa... – nossa, de onde eu tinha tirado tanto animo?

- Claro, vai ser divertido – apesar da frase ele não parecia nada feliz, nem divertido.

- Uruha – disse sério quando chegamos no meu quarto – aconteceu alguma coisa, você quer desabafar?

Ele olhou para baixo e ficamos assim por um tempo, eu olhando pra ele preocupado e ele olhando pro chão triste, então eu vi que lágrimas escorriam pela face do loiro.

- Gomen ne Uru-Chan, eu não queria te fazer chorar – disse da forma mais carinhosa que conseguia.

- Não foi você Ruki... hoje eu ia dormir na casa da minha namorada, ou melhor, ex-namorada, eu me mudei pra cá por causa dela, mas ai eu chego de surpresa na casa dela e eu pego ela comendo outro palmito...

- Nossa que vaca que ela é, por isso que eu não gosto de menina, é tudo oferecida... pra fazer isso com você ela não te merecia e você merece alguém bem melhor que ela Uru-chan... já sei, vamos para a casa do Yuu pra gente se distrair, o que acha?

Ele apenas acenou um sim.

- Então vai pro banho mocinho... – eu fui puxando ele até o banheiro – não é pra me gabar, mas se tem um lugar melhor pra relaxar é o meu banheiro – disse rindo.

Ao entrar no banheiro ele entendeu o que eu quis dizer com isso, deixei ele lá e fui arrumar minhas coisas pra ir dormir na casa do Aoi, avisei minha mãe e peguei um pijama quentinho, afinal estávamos no inferno e eu não queria ficar doente, peguei também o meu bichinho de pelúcia, escovas, entre outras coisas.

Não demorou muito para Uruha sair do banheiro, meia hora é muita coisa? Ele ficou mais ou menos esse tempo e eu ainda não tinha me ajeitado para dormir na casa do Yuu, depois de um tempo procurando o carregador do meu celular e maquiagem, nós finalmente saímos de casa.

No caminho Uruha parecia bem melhor que antes e eu fiz de tudo para que ele esquecesse o maldito acontecimento, até apertei a bunda dele, o que fez ele ficar muito bravo, isso me lembra nunca apertar as bundas alheias sem consentimento.

- Você avisou o Aoi-kun? – Uruha me perguntou quando toquei a campainha.

- Não, não precisa, o Yuu não tem tempo ruim... – ao disser isso pude ver um Aoi com uma calça moletom folgada e uma camiseta regata, completamente sem graça.

**Aoi Pov**

Eu não me importava que Ruki me visse do jeito que eu to, mas o Uruha, nossa eu fiquei realmente envergonhado, eu não tava acreditando nisso, tava com vergonha de um garoto só por que ele veio na minha casa, sem avisar, e me pegou com roupas de ficar em casa, tava sendo ridículo.

Depois da briguinha interna, sai de frente da porta permitindo a passagem deles para dentro de casa.

- Yuu! Vamos dormir aqui hoje, sem problemas neah? Eu sabia que você deixaria – ele disse parecendo uma criança.

- E eu tenho opção? – ele me olhou triste – To brincando, claro que pode bobo.

Fazia muito tempo que mais alguém alem do baixinho vinha em minha casa, e eu não sabia como agir, o que fazer, o que dizer e nem nada do gênero, e Uruha era o mais novo colega de classe, guitarrista e uma pessoa muito foda, eu adorei o fato dele passar a noite na minha casa, mas como agradá-lo?

- Etto... Uruha, você prefere dormir aonde? No quarto de hospedes, ou tentar se espremer no meu comigo e o Ruki? – perguntei meio sem jeito.

- Uru-chan vai dormir com a gente Yuu, isso é obvio – disse o mais novo por ele.

- Ru, deixa o Uruha responder – o retruquei carinhosamente, de onde era essa intimidade toda?

- Se não for incomodo, não gostaria de dormir sozinho – ele disse todo envergonhado.

- Okay, mas não garanto que caibam todos na cama – ri alto.

- A gente coloca os colchões aqui na sala, pode Yuu? – o baixinho perguntou fazendo olhos de cachorro abandonado.

- Ru... amanhã é terça-feira, não viaja, olha o trabalho que é...

- Mas Yuu-Chan, eu quero escorregar no colchão... – quem resistia aquele olhar dele...

Ruki era assim, desde sempre conseguia o que queria com aquele olhar e por insistência, eu já havia me acostumado com esse jeito, mas nunca em negar as suas vontades, e tem como olhando aqueles olhinhos brilhantes e aquele feição triste que desaparecia instantaneamente depois de conseguir o que queria?

Sem falar daquele jeito de criança que ele tem, nem parece que tem a idade que tem, tanto fisicamente quanto psicologicamente, ele fazia de propósito parecer uma criança?

- Aoi? Tudo bem? – Uruha me perguntou preocupado.

- Gomen Uru, eu tava pensando, vamos buscar os colchões – sorri e segui para o quarto, percebendo que ambos me seguiam com sorrisos no rosto.

Pegamos primeiro o do meu quarto que era de casal, e com certa dificuldade nós o levamos para a sala, subimos novamente, Ruki foi na frente completamente animado e quando chegamos no quarto ele já estava tirando o colchão da cama, como ele era eficiente, ri com o pensamento e a cena, o colchão bem maior que ele, ele quase caiu pra trás quando o pegou.

- Assim você quebra minha casa – fui ajudá-lo a pegar o colchão.

Quando chegamos na escada posicionamos o colchão que cabia direitinho pelo caminho estreito, Ruki foi primeiro, sentou e deslizou de forma suave.

- Eu quero de novo Yuu-Chan – disse tão animado quanto antes.

- Sobe, ai você vai de novo, mas é a ultima vez viu... – sorri e ele com certa dificuldade subiu pelo colchão.

Logo ele já havia feito isso umas cinco vezes, afinal ele sempre conseguia o que queria.

- Ru!! Deixa eu e o Uruha descer também – disse quando ele pediu novamente para deslizar.

- AAA ta bom Yuu, não precisa ficar bravo – ele fez bico como se eu tivesse errado, eu só pude sorrir com a cena.

- Vai primeiro Uru...

- Não, eu to com medo...

- E se eu for com você? (¹apenas isso, somente isso, por que você não consegue me responder?).

Ele parou pra pensar, ficou vermelho como um pimentão, ou mais, e depois me olhou com cara do tipo "eu quero, mas to com vergonha".

- Senta aqui – disse o guiando pela mão, quando ele sentou eu o segurei pela cintura para que ele não escorregasse e me sentei ao lado dele, ainda segurando sua mão e descemos juntos, um do lado do outro por que não tinha intimidade para ir abraçando ele... mas se tivesse...

Quando terminamos de descer a escada a gente ria muito e alto, estava até prevendo um vizinho chato vir reclamar, mas não tinha problema, continuamos rindo sem parar.

- Quantos anos nós temos mesmo para ta brincando disso? – perguntei ainda rindo, porém mais controlado.

- Eu tenho dezessete – Ruki ergueu os braços buscando atenção, pior que criança quando quer ser escolhida pra alguma coisa.

- Mas idade mental tem uns seis anos, isso no máximo – eu ri com meu próprio comentário – não é mesmo Uru?

- É, mas ele é tão fofo – Uruha apertava as bochechas de Ruki.

Senti o celular vibrando no meu bolso, peguei o aparelho analisando quem estava me ligando.

- Ei Ruki, olha quem ta me ligando – mostrei o visor do celular que estava escrito "Reita".

Eu nem tive tempo de pensar e ele já havia tomado o celular da minha mão como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, ficou um tempo olhando o visor comovido, e me olhou um tanto bravo, talvez pelo fato de Reita ter ligado para mim e não para ele.

- Moshi moshi, Ruki desu – ele atendeu e eu fiquei pasmo, mas logo ele havia ficado rubro – sério? – ele berrou essa palavra – Amanhã? Claro, como não? ......................... sem problemas........................... a que nada, fica a vontade.......................... okay... ja ne – e ele desligou o celular.

Tanto eu quanto Uruha estávamos boiando completamente, apenas vendo o baixinho comemorar na nossa frente.

- RUKI – berrei o nome dele para receber alguma atenção, o que funcionou – o que foi que vocês falaram?

Ele se acalmou, respirou fundo e sorriu que nem uma adolescente apaixonada.

- O Reita queria falar exatamente comigo...

- Percebi, mas por quê?

- Você me deixa continuar Aoi? – ele disse meio bravo.

- Claro Ru-Chan – disse o mais meigo possível, odiaria que ele me atacasse...

- Ele disse que a loja tava precisando de mais um vendedor, e perguntou se eu não queria trabalhar lá... – e ele voltou a comemorar...

- Nee Yuu, quem é Reita? – Uruha perguntou ainda boiando.

- É o menino pelo qual o Ruki tem uma paixonite aguda, que como ele não ta tratando dela pode se tornar algo sério.

- E você não se importa? – eu o olhei confuso – porque vocês parecem tão próximos...

- Sim, sim, somos muito próximos, mas como irmão entende?

- Claro que entendo, mas é que as vezes acaba tendo um pouco de ciúmes.

- Você achou que nós fossemos um casal? – perguntei tentando esconder o tom triste, o que, infelizmente não deu certo.

- Só no começo, mas se andar com vocês dá pra perceber que não são, apesar da proximidade de vocês.

- Ainda bem, eu odeio essas pessoas que falam o que vê, se nem mesmo pararem para reparar e saber o que realmente acontece – eu sorri – ainda bem que você não é assim.

- Mas Yuu, a gente realmente parece um casal... você não pode negar isso.

Um silencio incomodo pairou no local, deixando todos completamente sem graça, mas por pura obra do destino a campainha tocou.

- É festa agora? – sorri antes de ir atender.

Era Kai acompanhado de Reita.

- Aoi – Kai me abraçou com força pulando em cima de mim, prendendo as pernas em minha cintura, o que me deixou envergonhado.

- Nossa, que ataque foi esse Kai, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – disse ao ser solto por Kai.

- Aoi-Chan, aquele alto tatuado da loja tava atrás de mim... ele tava me seguindo – disse choroso.

- E você trouxe ele para minha casa? – disse incrédulo com a informação.

- Eu acho que despistei ele – disse meio sem graça – e também o Rei-Chan disse que o Ruki-Chan falou não tinha problema.

- E não tem mesmo, foi só uma surpresa... bom já que é assim, eu vou pedir pizza pra gente jantar.

- Eu quero pizza doce – berrou o baixinho.

- Eu gosto de qualquer pizza – disse Uruha tão empolgado quanto Ruki.

- Será que pode pedir uma de frango com catupiri? – Kai perguntou.

- Aoi, melhor pedir duas pizzas, não se preocupa que eu Kai ajudamos a pagar – Reita era o único com dó de mim ali naquela sala.

Achei mais fácil fazer o pedido no silencio do meu quarto, quando eu finalmente achei o telefone que Uruha havia sentado em cima, o que foi muito sugestivo, eu subi para o quarto.

**Uruha POV**

Aoi subiu com o telefone na mão e eu estava vermelho como nunca, o mais legal é que eu estava boiando ali no meio, um intruso, um peixinho no meio de tubarões, na verdade eu era um peixinho esperando o tubarão certo me comer, ta que pensamento ridículo esse meu.

- AAAA! Eu esqueci de apresentar vocês – Ruki berrou – Uru, esses são Reita e Kai – dizendo isso apontou cada garoto respectivamente, mas eu já tinha uma noção de quem era quem ali – minna, esse daqui é o Uruha, um amigo da nossa sala.

Vi Yuu descendo com uma calça jeans e uma camiseta qualquer, pena que não era a regata colada que ele tava usando antes, tava para reparar no corpo bonito que ele tinha, nossa, que corpo era aquele, por Kami-Sama, trocaria todas as namoradas que eu já tive por ele...

Uru! Cuidado com o voluminho!!! Se ele aparecer eu não vou te salvar! Eu nem vou poder fazer nada se isso acontecer, você terá que brochar sozinho se você ficar feliz com a cabecinha de baixo. Que merdas de pensamentos eram esses?

- Pedi frango com caturpiri e a moda da casa – Yuu informou.

- Mas e a pizza doce? – Ruki estava com voz chorosa do meu lado.

- E pizza de morango, to brincando Ru... eu pedi de brigadeiro – ele corrigiu rápido ao ver a cara brava do mais novo.

- É bom mesmo, sabe que eu não gosto de morango... – disse cruzando os braços emburrado, eu pude reparar como o da faixa repara no pequeno, parecia capturar cada detalhe.

- O que vamos fazer nesse meio tempo? – perguntei prevendo tédio.

- Vamos jogar alguma coisa – pronunciou-se o mais baixo – podemos jogar banco imobiliário?

- Ta bom, vou massacrar todos vocês – Aoi se sentou no colchão e Ruki havia ido pegar o jogo.

Todos nós nos sentamos em roda e não demorou para Ruki aparecer com o jogo em mãos, depois de uns vinte minutos de jogo a situação era seguinte, Aoi realmente estava massacrando todo mundo, seguido por Reita, Kai, Ruki e eu, sim eu tava perdendo... depois de cair duas vezes no hotel do Aoi era obvio que ele ganharia e eu perderia.

Não demorou muito para a campainha tocar.

- Yuu, quanto que ficou a pizza? – perguntou Reita tirando a carteira do bolso.

- Ficou R$ 49,00...

- Quanto que fica se dividir por cinco? – perguntou Kai.

- Hmmm – ele pegou o celular e fez a conta – R$ 9,80 para cada um, mas não precisam se preocupar com isso, eu pago...

- De jeito nenhum, ficou muito caro... – Reita já contava as moedinhas.

- Faz assim, eu pago hoje, e da próxima vez outra pessoa paga, ou alguma coisa assim... – ele finalmente abriu a porta pro pobre entregador.

- Aqui está o seu pedido... – ele disse entregando a pizza e Aoi lhe entregou o dinheiro.

- Desculpe a demora para abrir a porta, o troco pode ficar como caixinha... – ele sorriu de forma meiga.

O entregador foi embora e nós fomos jantar, as pizzas estavam muito gostosas, comemos muito, rimos muito, falamos muitas merdas e estávamos parecendo bêbados de tanto que riamos, mas também falamos sério algumas vezes, como no momento que falamos em banda, Kai tocava bateria, Aoi guitarra, Reita baixo e eu outra guitarra, só faltava um vocal, Aoi insistia que Ruki cantava muito bem no chuveiro e esse apenas não falou nada ate pegar um pedaço da pizza doce que tanto queria.

Já era tarde quando Kai tomou uma pose mais séria.

- Melhor irmos Aoi-Chan, não é Rei-Chan... desculpe ficar até tão tarde – ele se levantou.

Reita ia fazer o mesmo, porem Aoi segurou seu braço.

- Lá fora ta nevando – e nesse momento todos olharam para a janela e realmente estava nevando, ao olhar novamente para ele eu vi ele dando um sorriso MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO, eu queria receber um sorriso desses, e como eu queria.

- Alem do mais – Ruki se levantou – eu não quero perder de novo pro Aoi, vamos continuar o jogo? – como ele estava empolgado.

Kai ficou pensativo, mas ao ver o olhar que o carinha da faixa lançou para ele simplesmente sorriu e concordou.

- Ele não vai ganhar Ruki, eu que vou, guarde as minhas palavras – disse Reita se levantando e indo para a sala acompanhado de Ruki.

Depois de mais um tempo de jogo o resultado final foi meio estranho, em primeiro lugar Uruha, seguido por Reita ia logo atrás, não conseguiu cumprir a sua palavra no final, Ruki ficou em terceiro, Aoi e Kai.

- Ainda bem que quem cuida da parte financeira da loja é Reita, isso mostra que nós não vamos a falência – riu Kai e todos nós rimos do comentário.

- Você perdeu Aoi – provocou Ruki.

- Eu não perdi Ruki – disse com falsa chateação.

- Mas também não ganhou... – disse rindo e provocando mais ao mostrar a língua.

- Baka – disse Aoi por fim.

- Uruha que ganhou – o baixinho pulou em mim e eu nem tive tempo de pensar em nada, percebi intenções assassinas e tive certeza que era do loiro sem nariz...

**Reita POV**

Eu que deveria ter ganhado, aquela festa seria para mim, e não para aquele coxudo, se bem que, se eles são da mesma sala tem mais intimidade, talvez, mesmo que eu tivesse ganhado eu não teria ganhado festa... que injusto, ele ganha mó festa enquanto eu ganharia um parabéns no máximo.

- Ta com ciúmes Rei-Chan – Kai tinha ido pro meu lado furtivamente e quase me matou do coração.

- Nada, nem ninguém – como ele conhecia tão bem?

- Ta, pára Ruki!! – Aoi só faltou berrar.

Eu vi uma cena muito estranha, Aoi nos colchões com Ruki meio que por cima dele fazendo cócegas em todos os lugares que conseguia alcançar, até ai normal, mas eu me imaginei no lugar de Aoi, provavelmente o abraçaria para impedir de movimentar seus braços e me aproveitaria da situação roubando um beijo que seria prontamente correspondido e... ta bom, vamos acordar Reita!!

Ele pode ser só um rosto bonito, ou não, mas você ainda não o conhece o suficiente para saber e julgá-lo não seria o certo, tudo bem que estou atraído pela beleza dele, e por ser só isso não quero tentar nada, não quero machucá-lo, nunca desejei machucar ninguém, pelo menos não psicológica e emocionalmente...

Eu não gosto dele, eu só sinto um desejo por aquela boca que parece me chamar, e por aquele corpo pequeno, será que se encaixaria bem contra o meu? REITA PÁRA COM ESSES PENSAMENTOS SEU PERVERTIDO!

- Reita... Reita!! REITA!!! – Aoi berrava para mim e só então eu percebi que ele falava comigo.

- Vamos tirar dois ou um pra ver quem vai dormir no sofá – informou Aoi.

- Ah! Claro – fizemos uma roda – Por que Ruki não vai tirar? – perguntei, sim eu sou curioso.

- Por que ele é fresco, ele não quer dormir no sofá de jeito nenhum – respondeu Aoi.

Jogamos, empatou, jogamos novamente e Kai saiu, então dormiríamos no colchão, eu, Ruki, Uruha e Aoi, nossa que suruba que isso ia dar.

- Eu não vou dormir na ponta... eu não gosto – Ruki reclamava enquanto Aoi rolava o pequeno pra ponta do colchão.

- Como você é fresco Ru-Chan – Aoi retrucou voltando o pequeno pro meio.

- Fresco sim, mas você me ama – ele piscou de forma sexy para Aoi.

- Nossa que cena mais estranha – Uruha se pronunciou – vamos lá em cima nos trocar Ruki?

Ei!Eu também quero uma piscada sexy e me trocar com ele, que vida injusta, to ficando bravo com essa injustiça!! Ei KAMI-SAMA!!! Eu vou te processar por essas injustiças com a minha pessoa!

Os três foram para o andar superior.

- Você ta balançado pelo baixinho...

- Claro que não Kai, de onde você tirou esse absurdo?

- Do seu olhar Reita, eu conheço você melhor que você mesmo, não podemos negar isso.

- Talvez sim, mas não agora, agora você errou feio, eu não to balançado por causa dele.

- Você acha que eu não sei, mas Rei, desde nossos cinco anos, desde que nos conhecemos por gente eu cuido de você, então não tente me enganar, sei que você ta desejando esse menino...

- Aho! – odiava quando ele falava essas coisas assim, como se eu fosse tão transparente, talvez eu seja, mas não é legal que ele me mostre isso...

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo e logo eles já desciam as escadas fazendo barulho.

- Uruha você quer dormir aonde? Na ponta ou no meio? – ouvi Yuu perguntar e logo apareceu na sala.

- Quero no meio do lado do Ruki – disse empolgado se deitando ao lado do baixinho que já estava deitado.

- E você Reita? Qual ponta prefere? – ainda bem que eu tive a opção de querer ponta ou não...

- Eu quero do lado do sofá – que também é do lado do Ruki...

Eu não podia deixar o coxudo do lado do meu Ruki e não ficar do outro lado para protegê-lo, afinal ele tava meio saidinho pro meu gosto, mas o que eu faria se caso eles começassem a se pegar no meio da noite? Ruki não me deve nada, é isso é verdade, não me deve nada, não tem diferença, mas vou dormir do lado do Kai.

Aoi apenas concordou e esperou que eu me deitasse, e apagou as luzes se deitando em seguida.

- Oyasumi nasai minna – disse kai se ajeitando no sofá.

- Oyasumi Ruki – disse somente para ele.

- Oyasumi Reita – ele se aproximou e me deu um beijo na bochecha, agradeci por estar de faixa e estar escuro...

- Oyasumi Ruki, Reita – Aoi disse e Ruki também se esticou para beijar-lhe a bochecha, seguindo para a bochecha de Uruha, se levantou e deu um beijo em Kai também.

Por que eu achei que eu seria o único a ganhar um beijo de boa noite? Estava me sentindo idiota por esperar isso de alguém tão carinhoso quanto ele... senti Kai colocar a mão em meus cabelos, acariciando-os e relaxei sob esse carinho típico de todas as noites e assim adormeci.

**Kai POV**

Reita era quase como meu filho, nossa quem vê pensa que sou muito mais velho que ele... mas nós dois sobrevivemos a um acidente de carro quando crianças, eu praticamente adotei Reita, afinal nossas famílias eram muito amigas e como ele é mais novo que eu, acabei ficando super protetor.

Nossos avós nos ajudaram até os dezesseis anos, mas mesmo assim o tratava como filho, mas quando minha avó faleceu nos expulsaram de casa, eu por ser homosexual e Reita pela aparência que possuía, cabelos descolorados, faixa, maquiagem exagerada, ele pra ajudar passava em casa, eu passava só quando saia e tirava antes de chegar, minha avó era a única que nos protegia e sem elas ficamos desamparados.

Mesmo que pareça que nós sofremos muito quando éramos crianças, não era nem um pouco verdade, nós fomos muito felizes, pelo menos eu era e fazia de tudo para que Reita também...

Reita estava dormindo tranqüilamente, pelo menos parecia, então eu parei de fazer o carinho habitual nele e me preocupei com minha noite de sono, era sempre assim, pensar sempre nele primeiro, até chegar alguém que faça isso no meu lugar e eu rezava que essa pessoa fosse menor que eu, ruivo e que estivesse dormindo nessa casa no atual momento.

Só ao prestar atenção em mim percebi como estava cansado, acordei cedo, trabalhei sem pausa, ta forcei nessa, mas estava cansado, o dia havia sido agitado, agora eu merecia dormir.

**oOoOoOoOo**

De manhã eu havia sido o primeiro a acordar, então fui preparar o café da manhã tradicional japonês, confesso que era um ótimo cozinheiro, mas Rei-Chan não gosta da minha comida, ele diz que é muito doce pro paladar dele, mas ele sempre come tudo que eu preparo...

Falando no Rei-chan, essa situação ta começando a me preocupar... ele gosta, mas não quer assumir, morreu de ciúmes do Uruha na maior cara de pau, será que isso vai dar algum problema entre os dois... nem quero imaginar...

Enfim, hoje, provavelmente não vai ter aula, afinal a neve está alta lá fora, mas vai ter trabalho com certeza, afinal, o tal Miyavi, o moreno alto, bonito, tatuado e furado disse que ia passar na loja hoje para me fazer uma proposta, se for de namoro só aceito se prometer de pé juntinho deixar de ser galinha, mas até parece que é uma proposta dessas...

Já havia terminado de preparar o café da manhã e vejo todos dormindo tranqüilamente, mas até eu que estava mais disperso me assusto com algum celular que começou a tocar escandalosamente.

Esse seria mais um longo dia.


	4. Vergonha e ciúmes

**Kai POV**

Eu não pensava que as 6:00 da manhã uma casa podia ser tão barulhenta, a começar pelo celular nada escandaloso de Ruki que deve ter acordado a vizinhança inteira, logo Uruha amaldiçoava o maldito aparelho, Aoi brigava com Ruki que só faltava chorar e Reita era o único que ainda dormia tranqüilamente, como se aquele barulho todo não fosse nada.

Que coisa mais natural, quase matar todo mundo do coração com barulho do celular, será que era assim todas as manhãs? Com certeza eles eram muito divertidos e eu estava muito feliz de ter contratado Aoi, afinal ele me trouxe muitas pessoas interessantes, eu não queria me separar mais deles, eu queria conhecê-los melhor, afinal eles pareciam ser ótimas companhias e apesar de tudo, pelo menos eu, sentia muita falta de amigos.

Aoi veio até mim, ainda sonolento,mas com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

- Ohayou Kai-Chan, já está acordado e wooow já até preparou o café da manhã – disse se animando.

- Espero que gostem, a neve ta alta lá fora, vocês vão ter aula hoje? – perguntei carinhoso, parecia uma mãe, fala sério...

- Ru-Chan, Uru-Chan, vocês querem ir para a escola hoje? – como ele era básico...

- Não! – responderam ambos sonolentos.

- E o Reita, tem aula hoje?

- Ele ainda não acordou – e Aoi olhou espantado para a sala – então acho que não vai querer ir, não é mesmo?

Olhei também para Reita adormecido, ele não havia tirado a faixa para dormir novamente, o que me fez suspirar em desaprovação, ele estava pegando essa mania que por sinal era perigosa, mas fora isso ele dormia tranqüilamente e bem espaçoso agora que tinha os colchões para ele.

- Eu ainda to com sono Yuu-Chan – Ruki chamou a atenção de todos abraçando o moreno escondendo o rosto contra o corpo dele com a voz mais manhosa que eu já ouvi.

Não era a toa que ele conseguiu chamar a atenção de Reita sem fazer nada de muito especial, ele era bem apertavel, eu achava isso mesmo que ele não fosse o meu tipo, meu sobrenome diz tudo Uke, ele é mais uke que eu, isso nunca ia prestar, não sei ao certo se Reita era o seme, mas nada indicava o contrario, pensando bem, nunca vi Reita com menino nenhum, talvez seja a primeira vez que ele tenha se apaixonado por um menino...

- Ué volta a dormir – Aoi levou o menor no colo para a sala, mas não foi nem um pouco delicado.

**Ruki POV**

Depois de ter sido "meigamente" levado por Aoi até a sala eu me dei conta que não havia dormido com o meu urso de pelúcia, mas eu sentia que havia abraçado algo, eu tinha certeza disso, mas também em determinados momentos eu me sentia abraçado, e eu sabia que não podia ter sido por Aoi e isso estava me deixando da mesma cor que meus cabelos só de imaginar o que, ou melhor dizendo, quem eu havia abraçado a noite quase inteira.

Me ajeitei melhor em meu lugar, que estava mais no lugar do Uruha, pois o Reita tava completamente espaçoso, peguei uma almofada no sofá abraçando-a, eu tava com muita preguiça de pegar meu urso lá no quarto do Aoi.

Senti o sono chegando novamente e apenas me deixei levar por aquela sensação pré-sono que a gente ta meio inconsciente, sem prestar atenção no que acontece ao seu redor, estava nesse estado meio dopado quando senti Reita se virar demais e ficar parcialmente de bruços sobre mim meio que me abraçando, isso foi o suficiente para sentir minhas bochechas arderem de vergonha, mas alem de não conseguir pensar direito, meu corpo não me respondia, então achei melhor não fazer nada.

Mesmo sonhando ainda sentia o seu peso sobre mim, daqui a pouco meu corpo ia ficar dormente, mas da mesma forma que o sentia sobre mim o senti virar e o peso sumir, o que me fez ficar meio triste, mas o que me espantou foi que ele me puxou para um abraço.

Babem, Reita mesmo que inconsciente, eu acho, me puxou para um abraço e eu, claro, me aninhei entre seus braços, estava sem coragem de abrir os olhos ou fazer qualquer coisa, mas com certeza o rubor havia voltado para minhas bochechas, simplesmente encostei a cabeça em seu ombro e senti seus braços me envolverem meiga e possessivamente.

Então quer dizer que ele tava sentindo alguma coisa por mim?

Que é isso Ruki! Acorda sua criança, ele ta dormindo, ele pode ta pensando em qualquer pessoa, incluindo você então não chora!! Mas é verdade, o que você tem que fazer é investir nele, mas seja sutil, não vai assustando o menino, você não sabe a orientação sexual dele e sair perguntando pra ele só o faria pensar que você é um louco, ou tarado, ou apenas uma bichinha, sabe como é neah? Sociedade preconceituosa.

Eu sei disso tudo ta bom? Mas olha os pontos positivos, ele tava com ciúmes do Uruha para comigo, ele se exibiu pra mim falando que ia ganhar, mesmo que ele tenha ficado em segundo, ele me trata tão bem e ele escolheu deitar do meu lado a noite, se bem que Kai também influenciava em algo, mas vou ignorar esse fato, eu também devo tê-lo abraçado a noite e vice-versa, se ele não tivesse gostado não deixaria.

Só não vai se iludir o cabecinha de vento.

Eu não vou fazer isso sua vozinha chata, mas desse jeito que ele tem me tratado eu posso até me apaixonar, mas se acontecer isso ele vai ter que se responsabilizar, onde já se viu fazer surgir amor no coração de um menino inocente como eu e depois descartá-lo, ele não faria isso, eu acho...

Agora falou a adolescente que ta tendo uma relação sexual sem o uso de preservativo a pedido do namorado, enfim, eu nunca gostei dessa sensação de gostar de alguém, as únicas vezes que eu gostei foram a do Aoi e de Reita, espero não me arrepender dessas palavras, eu me machucaria demais fazendo isso, mas tenho que tentar.

Como eu li uma vez, não sei aonde, "uma mão trabalhando faz mais do que mil rezando" então se eu o queria teria que fazer algo e não esperar que caia do céu, isso não acontece...

Eu senti seu abraço se apertar, mas não me machucava, apenas nos aproximavam mais, eu realmente queria ser a pessoa na qual ele estava pensando em sonho, como ele podia ser assim, tão perfeito? Ele estava me conquistando e eu não quero que ele saiba, não quero que ele pense que eu sou tão fácil quanto uma garota, na verdade, eu ainda tinha que descobrir a orientação sexual dele.

Mas por que ele estaria agindo assim comigo se não quisesse nada? Eu sinto que ele não é o tipo de pessoa que iludi os outros e que gosta disso, não, muito pelo contrario, era atencioso e preocupado, nunca machucaria ninguém, pelo menos era o que ele transmitia, vai saber, tem tantas pessoas no mundo que parecem uma coisa e são outra, mas se ele era uma boa que não engana, então eu tinha um mínimo de chances, certo?

Eu não sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado, mas senti os meninos pulando em cima de ambos, "acordei" assustado com a ação repentina, e pude ver um Reita muito vermelho e lançando um olhar mortal para Kai que ria muito divertido.

- Comam, se ajeitem e vamos para o trabalho – Kai dizia cada coisa cutucando Reita que parecia ficar cada vez mais bravo.

Senti Aoi me pegar no colo, dessa vez realmente delicado, e me levar para a cozinha fechando a porta pedindo um minuto para conversar a sos comigo, eu estava surpreso com a ação dele, afinal, o que eu perdi para ele estar fazendo essas coisas, esse mundo tava cada vez mais estranho.

- O que foi Yuu? – minha voz saiu baixa por causa do famoso efeito travesseiro.

- Você e o Reita... – ele parou de falar, buscando palavras.

- Eu e o Reita... – o incentivei a continuar a frase.

- Vocês ficaram?

- Infelizmente ainda não... por quê? – eu estava atordoado com a pergunta, Yuu achava que eu não contaria para ele? E se eu tivesse ficado nem tinha dado tempo de contar...

- O jeito que vocês estavam, sei lá, parecia...

- Yuu, você é meu irmão, você seria a primeira pessoa para qual eu contaria isso e qualquer outra coisa que acontecesse na minha vida, não se preocupa seu bobinho – disse beijando carinhosamente sua testa e fui abrir a porta para os meninos.

Antes que eu pudesse chegar até a porta Yuu me abraçou de forma carinhosa, eu fitei seu rosto e ele estava corado.

- Que foi Yuu? O que você tem hoje? – me virei acariciando sua bochecha e falando da forma mais meiga que consegui.

- Quando vocês ficarem é bom não esquecer de mim seu desnaturado – ele estava fazendo a maior cena por causa disso?

Me segurei para não rir do quão bobo ele estava sendo com tudo isso, porem tão fofo sentindo ciúmes de mim, então era esse motivo, ele nunca havia demonstrado tanto ciúmes de mim assim.

- Coloca uma coisa na sua cabecinha, você é como meu irmão Yuu, não importa quem eu namore, eu NUNCA vou largar você, entendeu?

Ele não disse nada apenas soltou o abraço sorrindo, era tudo que ele precisava ouvir, a certeza que nossa amizade nunca seria abalada, as vezes ele podia ser bem inseguro.

Me sentei e comecei a comer, estava me perguntando quem tinha feito o café da manhã, tinha apenas duas opções, ou Kai, que era mais provável pelo ar de mar que emana dele, ou Uruha, porque Aoi nunca cozinharia algo tão bom assim, nem aqueles bolos de caixinha ficavam realmente bons quando feito por ele, eu ri com a minha própria brincadeira, se ele descobrisse era uma pessoa a menos no mundo.

Estava tão concentrado em meus pensamentos que nem percebi que Reita também estava lá, e na minha frente.

- Não gosto da comida do Kai.

- Eu gostei – disse sem jeito.

- É muito doce...

- E você não gosta de doces?

- Não gosto muito.

Era tão estranho alguém que não gostasse de doce, eu esta realmente impressionado, mas isso durou pouco.

- Reita, se não gosta de doce não vai gostar muito dos lábios desse baixinho – disse Aoi da porta.

- YUU!!!! Isso é coisa que se diga? – disse tacando o guardanapo na direção dele o que acertou seu rosto, enquanto eu já estava vermelho, roxo, verde, azul, todas as cores menos transparente que era a que eu tanto queria.

Como o Yuu podia falar uma coisa dessa? Ainda falou que ele não ia gostar dos meus lábios, eu tinha que matá-lo depois, quando estivéssemos sozinhos para não ter nenhuma testemunha, estava envergonhado e ele estava se divertindo as minhas custas, a se eu não matava ele depois.

Sorri sem graça levando minha louça para a pia e como Yuu estava agora do lado da pia fiz questão de pisar no seu pé ouvindo alguns palavrões baixos e quase inaudíveis.

- Nee Ru-Chan, e os lábios de Aoi? – Uruha me perguntou e eu fiquei mais vermelho ainda, se é que era possível tal coisa.

E esse complô contra a minha pessoa? Só faltava vir Kai agora com alguma pergunta ou afirmação estranha me fazendo ficar ainda mais sem graça, respirei fundo e vi um Reita tão desconcertado quanto eu e sorri por isso.

- Eu acho doce, mas já faz tempo que experimentei Uru-Chan, pra saber você teria que experimentar...

- Vai ser interessante – e então ele olhou sapeca para Aoi que corou bruscamente.

Olhei novamente para Reita e ele agora parecia perdido em pensamentos, tocando seus lábios, alheio àquela bagunça que o cercava, estava tão concentrado e eu adorei passar o meu tempo tentando descobrir no que ele estava pensando, nos meu lábios? Ou simplesmente qual seria o gosto dos próprios, será que alguém já lhe respondeu isso? Eu gostaria de provar...

- Nee Rei-Kun – nem percebi quando o chamei e corei de leve, agora terminaria a frase – eu acho que seus lábios são bem doces, e por isso você não goste tanto de doces.

Estava vermelho, envergonhado, Aoi me olhava tão espantado quanto Reita e Uruha fazia um esforço sobre-humano para não rir das nossas caras, foquei minha atenção em Reita que mesmo com a faixa podia se ver o tom róseo em suas bochechas e ele me sorriu doce, um sorriso que eu fiquei feliz por ser direcionado a mim.

- Nee Ru-Chan, Aoi disse que seus lábios também são doces, qual a sua explicação? – Uruha era tão inconveniente as vezes, mas engraçado.

- O mesmo motivo do Yuu, comemos muito doce, quando experimentei ele tava com gosto de leite condensado.

- Prefiro chocolate – Uruha retrucou.

- Simples, antes de vocês se beijarem dê uma barra de chocolate para ele – pisquei para ele como quem dá a maior dica para descobrir o sentido da vida e ele riu com aquilo.

- Aoi, eu não tenho chocolate comigo, você tem?

Aoi ficou tão vermelho que eu não me agüentei e comecei a rir dele, pra falar a verdade, gargalhar dele, da situação que o tinha colado, estava muito divertido terminar o que ele havia começado.

- Minna, as risadas estão boas e o papo também deve estar, vamos indo, Ruki vá agora colocar uma roupa para trabalhar, anda – Kai apareceu finalmente na cozinha.

**Aoi POV**

Ainda bem que Kai apareceu na cozinha naquela hora eu realmente tenho que agradecê-lo depois, não pensei que fazer Ruki sentir vergonha ia ME fazer sentir vergonha, ele nunca tinha revidado, o feitiço voltou contra o feiticeiro, pelo visto ele ta gostando mesmo dele, pra levar minhas brincadeiras tão a sério a ponto de revidar não era normal dele.

Será que Uruha gostaria dos meus lábios com gosto de chocolate? Queria que meus lábios fossem doces o suficiente para Uruha.

- Yuu vai ficar aqui? Não vai trabalhar? Olha que eu roubo o seu emprego viu – Ruki disse divertido e eu sorri para ele.

- To só pensando Chibi, e vou sim pro trabalho, mas e você vão assim? De pijama?

- Bobo! Não me chama de Chibi, e eu vou me arrumar ainda, é rapidinho – e ele saiu correndo pro meu quarto, eu não pude deixar de rir da sua irritação com o apelido que eu insistia em chamá-lo desde que nos conhecemos e ele sempre insistente nunca deixou.

Fui para a sala e pude observar Reita e Kai conversando e um Uruha que boiava, mas nenhum deles prestava a mínima atenção na TV que estava ligada em um canal qualquer e eu mesmo não prestei atenção, a conversa me parecia bem mais interessante.

- Então, ele quer me faze uma proposta, mas não sei qual é – falava um Kai emburrado.

- Kai-Chan!! Calma!! – pedia Reita meio irritado por Kai não ouvi-lo nenhuma vez – parece que ninguém nunca te deixou curioso.

- Mas Rei-Chan eu não gosto de ficar curioso, você sabe... ainda mais sendo coisa da loja, você sabe como é importante para mim, o que eu posso fazer se eu to ansioso... – o bico de Kai aumentava cada vez mais e ele era tão infantil, no bom sentido, quanto Ruki.

- Ele disse que horas ia passar na loja? – perguntei me sentando ao seu lado.

- Pior que não – disse apoiando a cabeça nos braços que estavam apoiados no joelho.

Realmente a loja parecia significar muito mais para Kai do que uma forma de ganhar dinheiro, mas bem, ele teria que esperar mesmo que ficasse tão ansioso, eu queria fazer algo, Reita também pelo visto, ele assim como eu não gostava de ver Kai assim, tão ansioso, mas não tinha nada que podíamos fazer.

Ficamos assim, em silencio por algum tempo, mas não era realmente incomodo, era até que relaxante, pelo menos para mim, mas agonizante para Kai, provavelmente, mas eu não queria quebrar o silencio, até porque eu não sabia o que dizer.

- Alguém morreu? – perguntou Ruki no pé da escada e eu realmente agradeci por ele ter aparecido.

Eu apenas ri me levantando e todos fizeram o mesmo, fomos para a loja conversando alto, rindo, zoando, brincando, mas na hora que Uruha começou a cantar virou o alvo das zoações, o que era aquilo? Ele podia matar alguém no grito.

- Não Uruha, você não pode ser vocalista, se não a nossa carreira como banda acaba antes mesmo de começar – ri alto.

- Você só serviria como vocal se fosse pra sermos a ultima banda e ainda sobrassem pessoas no local do show – Reita ria segurando a barriga.

- Okay, okay, pra cantor não sirvo, mas ainda posso seguir outra carreira, o que acham se eu fosse ator?

- Só se for de filme pornô – Ruki estava vermelho com o próprio comentário, mesmo sendo de brincadeira – a Uruha, fala sério olha só o tamanho das suas coxas! – ele se justificava.

Uruha apenas riu.

- Ta bom, ei Aoi quer fazer um filme pornô comigo? – ele me lançou outro sorriso sapeca e eu entrei na brincadeira.

- Opa! Claro Uru, só se for agora – ria segurando sua cintura e quando nossos lábios estavam próximos ele se separou rindo e eu fiz o mesmo, um pouco decepcionado.

No meio de toda a brincadeira nem vimos quando chegamos na loja, e Uruha ficou maravilhado com ela, e logo foi escolhendo um monte de roupa pra experimentar e ver qual levaria.

E claro, eu que o atendi, e a cada roupa que ele colocava ele me perguntava minha opinião, como havia ficado, se era melhor um modelo menor, maior, de outra cor, outra roupa, outro acessório, eram muitas perguntas, confesso que fiquei um tanto quanto bravo com isso.

As vezes ele colocava cada shorts, deixando as comentadas coxas a mostra e se eu fosse namorado dessa beldade eu não o deixaria sair assim de casa nunca, mas eu NÃO sou, então vou me beneficiar com a imagem que eu tenho, ta isso foi muito tarado da minha parte, mas tem como se conter? Ele é lindo, com o corpo perfeito e também muito legal, é um namorado perfeito, mas eu tenho que me lembrar novamente, que eu não namoro ele, infelizmente.

Em um dos momentos que Uruha estava trocando de roupa pela enésima vez eu pude ver o tatuado entrar e Kai logo ir falar com ele sorrindo como sempre.

**Kai POV**

- Ohayou Miyavi-Sama – fui até ele sorrindo.

- Ohayou Kai-Kun, como passou a noite?

- Bem... etto... – ele realmente esperava que eu terminasse minha frase, quer saber, vou ser direto – por que o senhor me seguiu ontem?

Eu sou curioso ta e daí? Eu não podia evitar, sem falar que eu tinha o direito de saber disso, afinal eu que estava sendo seguido na noite anterior e Reita só não tirou satisfações com ele porque eu não deixei.

Ele parecia pensativo, tentando se lembrar o motivo, ou se realmente tinha feito isso e então olhou para mim sorrindo.

- Ah! Eu te vi, ai pensei em lhe fazer a proposta , mas ai você saiu correndo e eu não consegui acompanhar – disse meio sem graça – assustei você neah?

- Só um pouco, foi bem inesperado... sabe como é, não é normal um cara correndo atrás de mim – ri com meu próprio comentário inútil.

- Sério? Pensei que você sempre fugia de garotos tentando te pegar, você é bem bonito Kai-Kun, não me diga que não tem ninguém que corra atrás de você? – eu senti o rubor tomar conta do meu rosto.

- N-não que eu saiba – gaguejei um pouco e me amaldiçoei por isso.

- E o cara da faixa é seu namorado?

- Não, o Rei-Chan é meu irmão – disse rápido.

- Que bom – e ele sorriu de forma sedutora para mim – mas eu não vim aqui para isso, ainda, a minha proposta é assim, eu sou musico, e eu to começando minha carreira, eu queria saber se a sua loja não gostaria de me patrocinar.

- Como assim? – sim eu estava confuso.

- Eu já tenho um patrocinador que me fornece dinheiro, mas eu preciso de um que me forneça um bom visual e eu fui de loja em loja atrás de uma que me agradasse e achei essa daqui, o que me diz se em troca da propaganda que eu vou fazer você me dê um certa quantia em mercadoria?

Ta eu estava pensativo, se não me engano eu já tinha ouvido falar dele e agora as coisas faziam sentido, sabia finalmente porque ele não me parecia tão desconhecido, eu já o havia visto em alguma revista de música, mas não lembrava qual, e já ate ouvi uma musica dele, ele canta realmente muito bem...

- E quanto em mercadoria pretende levar? – é obvio que eu estava interessado.

- Bom... como ambos estamos começando, acho que uns 4000 yens¹ o que me diz?

- Eu não sei... – passei os olhos na loja a procura de Reita e fiquei feliz vendo que ele não atendi ninguém – só um minuto – pedi.

Me dirigi para Reita sem dize nada e o arrastei para a sobreloja, ele devia estar confuso, mas eu não me importava, eu estava mais, apesar de ser dono da loja e tudo o mais, ele que me ajudava em qualquer decisão eu não tomaria nenhuma decisão sem ele, não enquanto pudesse usufruir de sua ajuda.

- Rei-chan a proposta do tatuado lá embaixo é fazer propaganda da loja se nós em troca termos 4000 yens em mercadoria para ele, ele é musico e já saiu em algumas revistas e tal, o que você me diz? – eu disse tudo tão rápido que eu fiquei sem fôlego.

- Calma Kai, respira, volta lá e diz que é algo que não tem como responder de imediato que nós vamos pensar, e que gostamos da proposta dele, mas que ele abaixe a quantia pra 2000, ele quer falir a gente por acaso? – ele disse de fora autoritária, eu me sentia mais novo perto dele, mas era eu quem comandava a casa e a loja mesmo assim.

Eu assenti e desci acompanhado de Reita, eu sabia que se alguém poderia cuidar da parte financeira esse alguém era ele sem a menos sombra de duvida, ele que fazia o dinheiro sobrar em casa, e também fez com que conseguíssemos abrir a loja, o meu maior sonho depois de fazer parte de uma banda.

Fui até Miyavi e um Ruki corado, enquanto Reita foi atender duas moças que tinham vindo no dia anterior, as de cabelo laranja e rosa.

Conversei com Miyavi, ele aceitou baixar para a metade, mas ainda não daria certeza para ele, ele agradeceu a atenção e disse que levaria mais algumas roupas, mas que ele pagaria, agradeceu novamente e eu deixei Ruki o atendendo.

**Aoi POV**

- MIYAVI!!! – berrou Uruha, quanta intimidade cm o tatuado, de repente não gostei mais dele.

- Uru-Chan!! – o tatuado berrou na mesma empolgação, foi até ele e o abraçou quase o rodando na loja, o que o fez receber vários olhares desaprovadores, inclusive meu.

Eles começaram a conversar empolgado e eu fui arrumar as roupas que Uruha não levaria, eu tava sentindo ciúmes, eu tava sentindo sim uma atração por Uruha, natural sentir ciúmes não é? E eu tava com muito ciúmes desse tal Miyavi, mas o que eu poderia fazer se eles pareciam amigos de longa dada? E bem longa pelo que parecia.

Eu olhava sempre que podia para eles e descobri o por que das brincadeiras dele, Miyavi era mais atrevido com as brincadeiras, por isso, talvez, Uruha tivesse brincando comigo na cozinha, no caminho e ate no provador.

Eu já havia terminado de guardar as roupas que Uruha me fez tirar do lugar e estava agora arrumando as que ele levaria, e fiquei relembrando das cenas que eu havia visto, sorri ao pensar que o tatuado não o havia visto dessa forma e eu sim.

Estava tão absorto em pensamentos que nem percebi Uruha se aproximando, só percebi quando ele balançou a mão na frente de meus olhos me fazendo olhá-lo confuso.

- Aoi faz tempo que eu to aqui te chamando e você nem olha para mim – ele disse fazendo bico e voz de falsa tristeza, ele era adorável.

- Gomen ne Uru-Chan, o que foi? – perguntei doce.

- O total... eu tenho que pagar ainda – ele sorriu divertido.

- Só um minuto – eu fui para o caixa e fiz o total para ele, o que não foi barato, mas minha ética não permite dizer quanto ficou.

Ele pagou com cartão, gente rica é outra coisa bem diferente.

Eu pude ver o meu baixinho atendendo ao cara das tatuagens, que pelo visto se chama Miyavi, ele esta bem corado por alguma razão que eu desconhecia, mas desconfiava, provavelmente aquele tarado tava dando em cima de Ruki, novamente... continuei olhando ao redor e vi que Reita também olhava desaprovador para Miyavi e Ruki e eu apenas ri com a cena.

Ele conseguia sentir mais ciúmes que eu pelo Uruha, mas eu gostaria muito de saber suas intenções com Ruki, afinal eu não deixaria ninguém magoá-lo, não importa quem fosse.

- Aoi, é o jeito dele ta – virei-me para Uruha confuso.

- Do que você ta falando Uru?

- O Myv, é assim mesmo, mas ta para acreditar que mesmo sendo assim, um galanteador de plantão, ele não fica com quase ninguém? Pra falar a verdade nem acho que ele faça por mal – ele riu.

- Sabe que eu me preocupo com o baixinho...

- Sei sim, mas agora eu tenho que ir, nos vemos amanhã, okay?

Eu simplesmente assenti com a cabeça e o segui com o olhar, quando estava para sair da loja berrou um tchau para Miyavi e os outros trabalhadores da loja, Miyavi mandou um beijo no ar que Uruha prontamente retribui fazendo um coração com as mãos.

Como eu queria ser o Miyavi, não, eu gosto muito de mim pra desejar ser outra pessoa, eu só queria ser tão especia pra ele quanto Miyavi era, isso sim me deixaria mais feliz, mas era só uma atração, nada mais que isso, então por que eu tava tão incomodado com isso tudo?

Miyavi por sua vez não tinha nenhuma noção do perigo, todos na loja, menos Ruki e ele haviam percebido que Reita esta com intenções assassinas, já havia terminado de atender as meninas e agora os observava, estavam conversando a muito tempo.

Depois que Miyavi foi embora com umas três sacolas de roupa lotadas, o dia correu normalmente, Ruki recuperou a chave com Reita, finalmente, e eu fui para casa completamente cansado, mal cheguei e dormi lá na sala, ninguém me ajudou a levar os colchões para cima e eu não faria isso naquele momento.

E quando mal percebemos já estávamos em março, já havia se passado um mês que nos conhecemos, já não era tão frio o tempo e depois que Kai aceitou a proposta de Miyavi a loja começou a vender mais do que já vendia, nós havíamos nos tornados grandes amigos e Miyavi mal tava em cima de Ruki e Uruha, seu alvo favorito era Kai, ele tinha um prazer por ver Kais em jeito e completamente vermelho, até que ele ficava bonito assim...

Eu estava me arrumando para ir ao cinema com o grupo enquanto pensava nisso, veríamos um filme de terror, não me lembro o nome, mas parecia interessante, como era domingo todos nós queríamos relaxar e isso seria muito divertido.

- Aoi, você ta ótimo, ta lindo, se não fosse meu irmão eu te catava, agora vamos? – Ruki disse bem irritado pela demora para me arrumar – para de se olhar no espelho e anda logo!!

Era fácil pra ele falar assim quando qualquer roupa lhe caia tão bem e qualquer cabelo o deixava tão bonito, até mesmo sem pentear, e que a mínima maquiagem já o deixava tão atraente, ele não tinha os mesmo problemas que o meus.

Olhei novamente para o espelho e ajeitei outra mecha da franja, fazendo-a cair delicadamente sobre meu rosto e sorri satisfeito com o resultado, era um detalhe mínimo, mas eu me importava com ele.

Finalmente saímos de casa, um pouco atrasados, o que deixou Ruki irritado, o que não era difícil, eu estava pensando durante o caminho, por que diabos ele se recusava a cantar na frente do grupo... tipo ele mesmo já sabia que tinha uma ótima voz, mas por que então se recusar a ser o nosso vocal?

Já tínhamos um baterista, uma baixista e duas guitarras, ninguém queria que Ruki ficasse de fora da nossa banda de garagem, então por quê? Talvez vergonha de Reita, mas mesmo assim...

Ruki não parava de falar ao meu lado e sorte que ele não pediu minha opinião para nada, pois eu não tava prestando a mínima atenção nele e ele ficaria apenas mais irritado se descobrisse, não seria bom ver um Ruki irritado.

Chegamos uns vinte minutos atrasados, mas não éramos os únicos atrasados, ainda faltava Uruha, a vaidade em pessoa, ele conseguia ser mais vaidoso que eu e eu sempre achei que era impossível, mas eu sabia que ele estaria lindo quando chegasse.

- Gomen ne – disse coçando a cabeça sem graça – a culpa foi minha por termos chegado atrasados.

Eles riram, já sabiam que o motivo para Ruki se atrasar era unicamente Eu.

Como eu disse todos nós estávamos bem próximos, conversávamos bem animados e a conversa se dividiu entre Kai e Miyavi que conversavam sobre música, eu, Ruki e Reita conversando sobre a loja, as roupas que tinha chegado e se ia vender bem, esse tipo de coisa.

Quando eu vejo Uruha chegando com uma roupa simples, mas tão bonito, com uma maquiagem fraca, porem que o deixava atraente, quase todos olhavam para ele, incluindo o grupo, eu estava secando-o na maior cara-de-pau, mas do jeito que ele estava, ele estava quase implorando por isso.

Ele parou sorridente, sem nem se importa com o olhar de todos do shopping para ele, olhou para todos nós parecendo satisfeito com o resultado, principalmente quando seu olhar se encontrou com o meu abrindo mais o sorriso.

- Desculpe-me o atraso – disse simplesmente.

- Tudo bem senhor vaidoso, vamos fazer o que? – disse Miyavi que já estava bem mais acostumado com o amigo.

Quando nos levantamos Uruha nos cumprimentou com beijos na bochechas, mas quando ele veio fazer isso comigo foi inevitável, olhando praquela boca carnuda, chamativa, desejável e teoricamente doce e macia, eu senti a maciez dela e estava com a boca colada na dele, dei um passo pra trás envergonhado e Uruha parecia confuso, não muito diferente de todos nós, menos Miyavi, eu já disse que ele é estranho? Então, ele é estranho.

Corei bruscamente e mal consegui pronunciar um pedido de desculpas e corri para o lado de Ruki que estava espantado com a minha reação.

Depois de ingressos e pipocas compradas finalmente veríamos o tão esperado filme de terror.

¹ é um valor aproximado de 100 reais, eu fiz o calculo num site ai que eu procurei.


End file.
